swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W45/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 03.11.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:58 Server check and updates 01:30 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 02:26 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 05:19 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 07:04 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 08:10 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 09:16 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 10:34 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 12:20 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 13:28 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 15:20 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 17:45 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 19:02 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 20:44 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 22:51 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 04.11.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:05 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 01:51 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 04:48 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 06:23 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 08:32 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 11:04 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 12:57 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 15:33 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 18:06 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 19:53 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 21:23 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 05.11.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:10 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 01:56 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 03:27 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 05:25 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 08:04 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 09:25 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 11:11 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 13:02 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 14:01 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 16:19 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 18:00 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 20:34 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1962) Decca (I) 22:27 Jules Massenet - Thaïs (2002) Dynamic (F) 06.11.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:34 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 03:07 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 06:05 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 07:33 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 09:55 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 12:05 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (Der Ring der Nibelungen I) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 14:19 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (Der Ring der Nibelungen II) (1941) Conductor: Erich Leinsdorf (D) 17:24 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring der Nibelungen III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 20:48 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring der Nibelungen IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 07.11.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:30 Friedrich von Flotow - Martha (1944) Conductor: Johannes Schüler (D) 02:13 Jacques Offenbach - Hoffmann's Erzählungen (1950) Conductor: Eugen Szenkar (D) 03:49 Hermann Goetz - Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung (1944) Conductor: Karl Elmendorff 06:09 Gioachino Rossini - Le comte Ory (1956) Conductor: Vittorio Gui (F) 08:02 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 09:54 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 12:15 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 13:47 Francesco Morlacchi - Il poeta Disperato (1991) Bongiovanni (I) 15:03 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1964) Decca (Conductor: István Kertész) (I) 17:21 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 19:29 Gaetano Donizetti - Rita (1991) Nuova Era (I) 20:23 Giuseppe Nicolini - Il geloso sincerato (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 22:30 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 08.11.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:01 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 03:17 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 04:22 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 06:55 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 09:15 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 10:47 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 12:49 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 15:39 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) 18:00 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 21:13 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09.11.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:31 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 04:04 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 07:13 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 10:27 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 14:06 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 17:13 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 20:54 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 23:09 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 45/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014